Behind an Shattered Looking Glass DISCONTINUED
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: AU fic. Ai's parents died in an house fire and became Catatonia Schizophrenic. Seven years later, she somehow recovers and began living with her uncle and cousin. When Ai find an big mirror in the attic, she begans to question is she really sane.
1. Prologue: Once Upon a Time

This isn't really an crossover but an inspired by American McGee's Alice.

Anyway please enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue:** Once a Upon Time

_**All tales are always full with goodness and happiness these days.**_

_**Let's listen to an tale that is fill with the opposite of that. When love and sweetness only happens and leaves for a second.**_

_**Once upon a time...**_

There was an little girl named Ai who was sleeping in her room as she dreamed of gum balls and tea parties.

Black smoke started coming out of her door and she slowly awoke as the awful smell hit her nose. She slowly got up and went to the door as she hold her favorite stuffed dog in her tiny arm.

When Ai opened the door, she didn't see blackness as she was expecting but an extreme harm colors of yellow, red, and orange.

She look in shock, her home was on fire and she knew she should run outside but all she could think about was her parents.

_Mommy! Daddy!_

She quickly tried to run up the stairs where her parents sleep but the 2nd floor fell on top of the stairs, separating her from her parents. She tried to move the flaming wood but kept burning her fingers.

Little Ai would have kept doing it if the firefighter didn't pick her up and ran out the door.

_No! Let's go! Mommy and Daddy are still in there! Let's go._

The firefighter brought her outside and put her down. Just in time to see her home collapse, along with her now dead parents.

Sudden Ai's world fell apart that day and slowly began dying everyday as she slowly lost what reality is.

All because her innocence died that day.

_**Now the real tale begins. Would you like to hear more?**_

**_

* * *

_**

Please tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 1: Recovered

I don't own Hell Girl/Jigoku Shoujo or its characters. Just my characters. Also This isn't really an crossover but more of an inspiration by American McGee's Alice.

Thank you for commenting. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I have planned to beginning to end which was hard because I kept changing my mind (which is why I didn't post it when I got the idea) but now I got it.

Enough talking and on to Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Recovered

_**Time has passed since that horrible tragedy.**_

_**Our soon to be Heroine is now an beautiful young teenage girl. Ever since that sorrowful day, Ai has remained in an place called William Asylum. Slowly losing herself in her thoughts and fantasies as her body become submission. **_

_**Would that ever change, I wonder? Let's see.**_

Large thunder bolts hit the sky and winds ran across the land. Trees branches and small objects like paper and plastic followed along its trail.

In this storm was an old building that stands in the end of town. It had old grayish paint mix with white on its walls. Its windows were old but still in tact. The vines of dead plants wrapped around the building seeming holding it together. The gate around the building was dirty brown bricks with an sign called William Asylum. This place is called William Asylum: where people go when they lose their sights of their dreams or thrown in here due to insanity. It is an place where the only way to out of here is recovery or death which happens a lot. Many patients have committed suicide within its walls believing they are better in the other life than here. Everyday the halls are fill with the screams of death or horror making it almost impossible to stay in this place for an second.

There is where Ai has remain since she was seven. She has grown into an beautiful fourteen year old girl now. She looks outside her window as she sits in a light blue wooden chair inside her darkened room. Thunder clashed the sky as she numbly stared outside. She has been like this since the fire. She would sit in the chair and stared into nothingness. It was all she would do. She would not move or talk but stared out the window. Some people say she properly didn't know she was here and that she was reliving how her parents died. The doctors have diagnosed her as an Catatonia Schizophrenic**(1) **and are trying to help her break out of it but so far have gotten her to move for five to ten minutes in every week or two.

Ai didn't move or blink as the door open. An young man in his late teens came in and walk in front of her. He had long midnight black hair that reached his mid-thighs and mismatched eyes of bright red and blue. He wore all black: black tench coat, black shirt, black leather pants, and black shoes. He was carrying a medium-sized box. He blocked her view of the window but she didn't move or say anything. He smiled a sad smile at her as he leaned down into kneeing position. "Hello Ai" he said.

There was no response.

He continued to have an sad smile on his face as he show her the box. The box look like an big black music box with gold lines at the end. On top of the box was an cherry blossom tree with it's petals blowing in the wind. Her expression did not change or her movement.

He opened the music like box and it revealed an raggy old stuffed animal who have not seen better days. It was a black dog that was covered in dust with an fluffy black tail. It's right ear had an hold in the top of the lobe. It's left red button eye was gone and in it's place was an crescent snitched scar. There was a few snitches here and there around it's body. This was not the only thing that was in there. Inside the box with the doll was an broken golden pocket watch with an weird design and an golden chain attached to it.

The young man took these two things out and give the doll to Ai while he hold on with the pocket watch.

He dropped the watch until he was holding the end of the chain. He began to swing it right to left in front of her face.

Right to left.

Right to left.

"Look at the watch, Ai" he said as he still swung it in front of her eyes.

She did as she was 'told'.

* * *

Doctor Sentarou Shibata is an clever man. He graduated medical school early and has cure and help many people in his short medical career but there is one person he wanted to help the most. That person was his cousin, Ai. Ever since her parents died, Ai has remained in an catatonic state.

The sight was truly heartbreaking.

Every time he went in her room to check on her or to just see her, she was always in statue-like state. Not moving, not speaking, not even responding as someone called or touched her. Everyone in their family stop visiting her due it was too depressing. She has move once in a while but it was only for a few minutes and she never spoke. She was like an doll. That what she was now, an doll.

She had long black hair that reached to her back. Her skin was the color of snow. She wore an sleeveless white nightgown that reached her knees. Her eyes were cherry red with an numbly stare.

An doll with prefect shape and form yet she was hollow and empty on the inside.

It seem the situation around Ai was hopeless. After seven years, it seem she will never get out of it.

He was doing normal rounds around the asylum when he saw an nurse stared in shock inside an opened doorway. An doorway to Ai's room. "What wrong, Nurse Suzuki?" He said as he quickly went next to the nurse to see what was going on.

"..."

He saw something he thought he may never see.

Ai was sitting on the bed, playing with a stuffed dog. She was moving her arms and speaking to the doll. Sentarou just stared in shock. He looked at nurse Suzuki who still staring. "How long has she been like this?" When Suzuki heard his voice, she turn to him. "I-I don't know, I just came in to check on her and she was jumping around."

He look back the scene as Ai throw the doll in the air and back into her arms. During her years in the Asylum, Ai has only move to change her position of her body or where she sat but this was different. She was moving around in the bed as she play with the toy. They stared for few more minutes until the nurse went to get the other doctors.

_This... this is unbelievable, maybe even an miracle _Sentarou thought._ Ai is out of the catatonic state. She somehow recovered but how? And also where did she get that doll?_ After a while, he finally found his voice. "Ai" he whispered as he stared at her.

Ai heard her name and look at Sentarou. Her face lit up and smile "Sentarou" she said. Her voice sounded a little older than her seven year old's voice was.

He smile back as he ran up to her and hugged her. The girl could have swear she felt tears down her shoulders.

* * *

Unknown to anyone, the young man who came into Ai's room before was now standing outside the asylum. He turned to looked at the building as he knew what was happening right now. She has awoken, the mission was accomplished. "The games have now began" he said with an smirk he turned away from the building and look at the pocket watch. His smirk became an frown.

He look it with an frown for a while before putting it back into his pocket and walking into the stormy night.

_**Ah, how sweet, an reunion between cousins and everything seem so good but remember that happiness only happens in an second. Now she is awoken from her deep 'slumber'. What will happen now to our heroine and Who was that man? Would you like to hear more?**_

* * *

In this story, I'm putting an character process on Ai as for the reason she acting a little OOC and childish.

1-Catatonia Schizophrenic-One of many types of schizophrenia that involves around in one's movement. It stops people's movement as well as speaking and they don't respond for hours or an person suddenly becomes overexcited and have hyperactive movement. No one really knows whats causes it. To read more: .com/health/catatonic-schizophrenia/DS00863

Please comment.


End file.
